


5x20: And Then There Were Two

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Monday night dinner after most of the crew have left New York turns out to be dinner for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x20: And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging me on this little venture with your comments and praise! ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/85702658926))

"I’m really sorry I can’t make it, you guys," Artie says, his voice issuing from Blaine’s phone where it rests on the halfway-set kitchen table. "I’m going to be in the studio all night working on this project."

"It’s no big deal, man," Blaine says as he checks on the lasagna in the oven; Kurt’s out buying a cheesecake for them. Since they’re down to three (well, two), they had decided they could afford to spend a little extra on Monday night dinner. "We’ll make next week work out."

"Alright. Say hey to Kurt for me."

"Will do." Blaine picks up the phone to hang up, but Artie manages to fit in another sentence before he touches the screen.

"And make sure you have great sex in my absence!" Rolling his eyes, Blaine smiles at his phone. "I’m serious, I’m living my sex life through you guys right now."

"Talk to you later, Artie."

"Oh, is he not here?" Kurt asks just after Blaine hangs up, sliding the loft door shut behind him. He locks it with a pleased smile - he and Blaine finally had a lock installed in that door - and turns to face his fiancé, who shakes his head. The smile falls away as Kurt drops his gaze to the cheesecake box in his hands. "Oh."

"What’s wrong?" Blaine asks, worried. He’s never seen Kurt look so sadly at a cheesecake before. "Most of us have missed at least one Monday night dinner here and there."

"But everyone was still  _here_ ,” Kurt says. He sighs and walks over, placing the box on the table. “As much as I’m grateful that we finally have some privacy, I really miss our friends.”

Blaine hums sympathetically and pulls a chair out, gesturing for Kurt to sit in it. Once he does so, Blaine starts to rub his shoulders. “I do too. I thought we were all going to stay here together for years and years, like Friends.”

"Oh, that feels good." Kurt leans back into Blaine’s touch and closes his eyes. "Everything’s different again. It was different when I graduated, then again when  _you_  graduated…”

"That’s probably going to keep happening, you know," Blaine says gently.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it in the moment."

"Six months." Kurt smiles and Blaine can’t resist leaning down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Then we’ll all be together again."

"Six months. In the meantime, I look forward to many dinners with no one but you in our home."

"I keep forgetting that this place is ours now," Blaine murmurs. "Like, just ours and no one else’s."

"It’s kind of crazy, isn’t it? And so out of the blue."

"But you’re still okay with it, right?" Blaine asks - he’s said this already, but he wants to make sure. Kurt opens his eyes and raises his eyebrow, giving him an upside-down _look_. “I’m just checking.”

"Well, you don’t have to. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you one hundred percent." Blaine smiles and is opening his mouth to say something when the oven timer dings.

"That must be the lasagna," he says; he goes to take it out and checks to make sure it’s cooked. Satisfied, Blaine sets it aside to cool for a few minutes. "Hey, since Artie isn’t here, that means more food for us."

"Oh, joy," Kurt says, deadpanning. "Next thing we know, we’ll be joint-dieting again." Blaine glances at him with a slight grimace.

"I’m sorry, but I don’t think I want to do that diet and exercise regime again. Ever."

Kurt huffs. “Fine. We can get a treadmill to make it easier to go on runs.”

"Uh-huh, with the hundreds of dollars we don’t have."

"We can save up. You’re not getting out of this, sweetheart. This is a  _healthy_ space.”

"Okay. On what level of the food pyramid is cheesecake, again?" Blaine grins as Kurt glares at him.

"Touché."

Kurt finishes setting up the table for two while Blaine divvies up the lasagna between two bowls, leaving some left over which he wraps up and sticks in the fridge. 

Dinner is noticeably quiet despite both of their efforts to make conversation. It’s no different from any other night of the week, really, except that their dinner is slightly more elaborate than usual, but the empty chairs that their friends sat in every Monday night weigh heavily on their minds.

"Okay, this is weird," Kurt says after a while. They’re in the middle of a single slice of cheesecake, Kurt’s chair scooted close to Blaine’s so they can take turns feeding bites to each other.

"We’ve done this before," Blaine says with a frown. "What’s weird about it?"

"Not the cheesecake, just… this. Dinner. I didn’t think it would feel  _this_  empty.”

"Oh, yeah. It’s going to take some getting used to. But you know what?"

"What?" Blaine smiles, puts down his fork and takes Kurt’s hand.

"I’m glad that out of everyone, both of us decided to stay here. I know it was kind of a given because we have school and everything, but… I don’t know. It feels right that it’s  _us_ , now.”

"Now and forever, yes?"

"Of course. Our friends will always be our friends, too. I mean, I haven’t seen Mike in so long and he still pokes me on Facebook."

"I still don’t understand why you’re so invested in Facebook things like the games and poking. I think that phase has passed for most people."

"You’re just saying that because you could never have a Farmville farm as amazing as mine."

Kurt laughs and leans into Blaine, squeezing his hand. “Nerd,” he says affectionately. Blaine sticks out his tongue. “I’m sorry, I meant five year-old nerd. Come on, let’s clean up.”

Clean-up is a more animated affair than dinner - Kurt smacks Blaine’s ass with a dishtowel, making him jump; later, Blaine gets back at him with a towel of his own. Soon they’ve forgotten all about the dishes and are chasing each other around the loft, careful to avoid the workspace with its fragile framed photographs.

"Get back here!"

"I’ll never surrender," Blaine says, ducking into their bedroom and pulling the curtain shut to slow Kurt up. "Nightbird does not know the meaning of surrender."

Kurt brushes past the curtain and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, lifting him a few inches off the ground and letting them both tumble onto the bed a moment later. “Gotcha.”

"No fair, you’re bigger than me," Blaine says, blinking up at Kurt, who has him pinned to the mattress. He expects Kurt to take advantage of this position and pull him blissfully apart, but instead Kurt lets his body drop onto Blaine’s with a quiet grunt, his head nestled against Blaine’s chest.

"You know I love you."

Blaine smiles softly. ”I do.”

Kurt’s thumb rubs absently at Blaine’s waist. “And even though I’m sad that another epic era of the New Directions has passed, I’m  _so_  happy I get to keep going on to the next one with you at my side.”

"Well, me and Artie." Kurt glances up at him. "I’m trying to be inclusive."

"That’s nice, but I can’t really do this with Artie." Kurt scoots up and kisses Blaine, soft but insistent, until Blaine’s lips part and he lets out a sigh between them.

"Point taken," he murmurs, hands roving up Kurt’s back.

"In fact, there are a lot of things I can only do with you," Kurt says, a familiar, playful gleam in his eyes. Blaine grins.

"Show me?"

"Gladly."

Later, after Kurt has fallen asleep, Blaine thinks on how, in many ways, something has ended. But, most importantly, he thinks on how something is also beginning. He brushes a stray lock of hair out of Kurt’s face, smiling when his fiancé scrunches his nose slightly in his sleep.

It seems to Blaine that whatever is beginning could be even bigger than what has just ended. Only time will tell - but looking at Kurt, his ring, the loft that is now officially home to only them…

Blaine has no doubts: it’s the start of something amazing.


End file.
